


Sagittarius / P. Parker

by cunaeparker



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Greek Gods r cool, Greek Mythology AU, Greey Mythology/Norse Mythology/MCU, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunaeparker/pseuds/cunaeparker
Summary: "Your eyes hold the answers to the universe," she said. "The stars are speaking within you. They shine from your eyes. Take that power and absorb it, μικρή. Use it to your advantage."-She held the universe in her eyes. She was born in a december; a supernova of ethereal embers glowing red hot and restless. She was seeping power and the planets had aligned.-In which Artemis, goddess of the Moon, is banished to Earth.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Loki/Thor/Original Character(s) (Marvel), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i'm sorry if this story offends anyone of greek culture or of greek nature. i'm doing research so the information might not be 100% but i'm also switching up some of the mythology, so it might not make a lot of sense. but for the sake of this pls let it be ahah  
> also artemis in this story isn't really portrayed how the greeks portrayed her; we're gonna change it up a bit and again sorry if it offends anyone !!  
> enjoy the story !!  
> (fun fact i got a laptop for christmas and typing on a keyboard is a SHIT TON better than on a phone 👀)

-

On the sixteenth of December, when the sun was spilling over the horizon in bleeding reds and pale yellows and hazy pinks, Artemis was banished to planet Earth. 

She remembers the date well. She couldn't fully grasp how beautiful the sunrise was as she was ending the long trek to the mortal planet. She was taken alongside her brother, Apollo (who was forced to be her guide, though it was also their final goodbye), and it was then when she fully appreciated the full, unadulterated beauty his job provided. 

Artemis, she could recall, wasn't a necessary asset to the gods. Her qualities were deemed unnecessary and impractical by the Higher Council. A fortnight before she left her home with the gods, they gave all of her duties away. 

  
The Turning of the Moon was given to Apollo and they left the animals to Hera, who was oh-so sweet and kind, but Artemis had thought bitterly that she wouldn't be able to handle it. The hunt was given to Ares, who she knew wouldn't mind, because he had an odd type of affinity towards the sort. Vegetation was given to Demeter and her duty of withholding chastity was given to Eirene. 

All of it was given away. 

  
She hadn't mattered to them in the end. To the gods. Her duties that she loved and took up without any complaint didn't seem to matter.

  
They cut her off; like the knife she had slit over her sleeping lover's throat. She had had enough. And in the moment, thinking about the consequences of her actions came as fleeting as a songbird's hum. 

  
When she killed him, she had stayed there, watching the blood stream down the gaping cut and pool into a lake of deep red. She could see hints of bodily fluids condensing on the yellow fat inside his neck because of the sudden exposure to outside air. It was gruesome and brooding and dark, and all she did was sit tearfully on the ground. His blood was on her hands - it seemed to seep into her soft skin, absorbing into the immortal flesh, but she knew - that mess was not going to be an easy one to clean up. 

  
Literally and figuratively.

  
The knife was sharp and he hadn't suffered, but the duty had been done. There was no going back. 

  
Farmis was a mean man, and that was a fact that was one-hundred percent true. Artemis thoroughly thought that he deserved it (though she regretted it through-and-through) but once the act was committed, she could've only said one thing: Artemis, goddess of all things beautiful, keeper of the Moon and its planets, had been royally and formally screwed. 

  
Manslaughter was an act no god had ever committed. 

  
It was immoral and vile. Cruel and wicked. 

  
No mortal could ever, or have, live up to the expectations and powers the gods withheld. Killing one was unspoken. No god had ever gone through with it. Hades, yes, he had tried to kill a mortal, but the catch - the mortal man had once been a god. He had not gone through with it and he had failed. Aphrodite, a good friend of Artemis', nearly had to kill when she got into a finnicky situation with drunk mortal man. Visits to the mortal world weren't uncommon for the gods, because life gets awfully dull on Olympus, and the goddess of love and beauty had gotten a bit squirrely. She had one too many sips of wine in her system (which functioned like a human's, yes) and she became drunk. Naturally, in mortal man fashion, some slimy old buffoon began to touch the poor woman. And not in the way Aphrodite liked. 

  
She nearly stabbed him, but, she didn't. No god ever has. 

  
Which is why, wholly and fully why, Artemis was sentenced to banishment. 

  
Her jobs were easily accounted for and it was like she never left. 

  
Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, was to live on Earth for all eternity.

  
And it had been like that. 

  
For the past thousand years. 


	2. Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: eeeee that's the first chapter???? kinda boring ik ik but I want the readers to know what she can do and shit. also this aint no percy Jackson lmao. we can get into her personality later and how she talks and such. im rly excited for this story :)))))))

It was easy for Artemis to get around.

  
Her knack for chastity was taken with a grain of salt when her banishment had first begun, but now, and quite ironically, she was referred to, in modern terms, as a "slut."

  
With her ethereal looks and divine beauty, it wasn't hard for her to get what she wanted in the modern day and age. And she found that her alias, Archie, seemed to get the men riled up. She figured that male-esque names were popular, and she decided to change her eons-old one to fit the standard. Her old name reminded her of her past and she despised thinking about it, though it still lingers and she will never forget it; it brought in a new breath of fresh air for her. A good change.

  
Artemis grew tired of her origins centuries ago.

  
But she had always been getting around easy.  
Back when she resided with the gods and had taken responsibility of the Moon (her dear planet had always comforted her), life was brought to her at a brisk, unflagging pace. If she could even call it a life. Her duties were eternal, anyways.

  
Time existed to the gods, but only in areas where it mattered. Like in the changing of the seasons and the harvest, with the new food it brought in prepare for a biting winter, or when Artemis' dear brother Apollo would assist the Sun in its rising. Things were easy and brought to her in little to no time. Food? Done. The best the gods could give. Recreation? Extremely fun and creative. She was quite good at archery.

  
It was routine to her.

  
When she came to Earth many centuries ago, she had come with a start when she realized that things didn't just arrive as she wished. She actually had to put time and effort into the things she bought and consumed and prepared (which was a foreign concept at the time), and it took time for her to adjust.

  
The Roman Empire was a strict one and it was difficult at the beginning, but with the smooth flow of time came the Middle Ages, the Renaissance (which Artemis loved), and more exploration than what dear ol' Caesar had provided in all of his reign.

  
She had come to the realization that humans evolved. There were occasions where she encountered that one type of human, who proved her point that humans were gross and only wanted one thing, but with that, also came the realization that humans had gotten better.

  
At least for her. To her.

  
Around the early 20th century, she began to notice that things were getting easier. She was getting offered free things and kind smiles (that had hints of impurity and malice, but she usually caught it and knew when to turn it down). Conversations were brought upon her easily.

  
People were aimlessly giving their things away.

  
She had done nothing - not even taking the stars out of alignment ever so slightly to change their behaviours in that moment - she had just managed to notice that people were acting more kindly. Well, more like needy, but Archie takes free things when she gets them. The Middle Ages stuck with her a lot, because fuck, she hated the trading and bartering. She was grateful that she was in a more developed country at the time, like Europe (The Black Death was running rampant but her wretched immortality had given her the ability to avoid death forever), as opposed to somewhere like Asia, where wars were more rampant than the damn plague.

The Middle Ages were awful and reminded her to take what was offered.

  
Most people, or at least people with compassion and a moral compass, would most likely not take the things that were offered to her. Like free food, drinks on the house, a phone number, and some stay at some creepy guy's house.

  
Most people would decide differently. But at the fact that she was gorgeous, young, and witty, made all the difference. She was desired by nearly everyone. Archie definitely did not live up to her old friend Aphrodite's standards, because she was the literal epitome of the word beauty, but Artemis was a close second.

  
She figured that her beauty had to take part in the easy flow of life. She wasn't cocky or narcissistic (she could say that Narcissus was a little shit firsthand so the word would be accurate), she was just self-aware. Her beauty was unmatched by mortals and it had been that way for years.

  
And at the fact that she was a young woman, looking around the age of twenty-one or twenty-two, made things easier. Well, by mortal standards. Archie was thousands of years old, but gods seemed to like keeping holds onto their younger beauty.

  
They usually had the option to switch and age like people, but Artemis never had the opportunity. Because of banishment, that asset wasn't permitted on Earth. But she liked why she couldn't age. It kept her body limber and lean. It reminded her of immortality, but it also reminded her of the powers the gods had forgotten to take away.

  
Like her certain knack of manipulation.

  
The gods didn't know it when she lived on Olympus, but what she had discovered was unique among them. She found that the planets were her allies. They listened and obeyed to her commands; if they were asked kindly, of course. The astral bodies felt and Artemis was the only one who realized that.

  
The astrological signs that were related to her friends in the sky also corresponded with her special abilities, and because of the way the stars and planets aligned, it could control the outcome of a person. For Archie, a woman, a goddess, born of December, she could say confidently and proudly that she was a Sagittarius. Charming, versatile, knowledgeable and subject to change.

  
Her traits relayed her sign perfectly; like any other sign.

  
Born of May and June; a Gemini. Sociable and communicative, yet inquisitive and serious. Born to the stars of Leo, July and August; leaders, dominant, and self-expressive.  
It all worked out, and Artemis had a certain - gift - of pinpointing others' signs. She found that she could find personality through exchanging a few simple words, and think deeply towards her astral friends in the everlasting vacuum of time.

  
If she thought hard enough, feeling the connection between immortal and knowledge that was to never be matched, floating through the breathless continuum that was space, savouring and absorbing the wise words that came from the stars that were billions of years older than her... she could connect to the planets on a level deeper than spiritual. It was almost as if Artemis was her own planet. Floating and observing from millions of miles away.

  
And when she pleaded hard enough, she found that her reliable friends could change their position in the sky ever so slightly; changing her converser's decisions for one fleeting moment.

  
When she was talking to an Aquarius and felt the need for a ride or just a simple drink, she could become one with the stars and planets and shift. It was a miniscule adjustment, but the kindest of the signs, Aquarius, would usually comply with her simple ask. She doesn't know the science behind it, if there even is a form of explainable proof, but all she knows is that the brain changes.

  
Though for only a small moment, the mortal brain surrenders to her and only her, collapsing into her other-worldly power. The lobes fuse a connection so charged and full of power it is numb to the converser. The human brain forges a strong link with the planets. The planets are coy and kind, and the interaction is painless. They envelop Artemis' recipient in warmth and disguise the projection as a change of heart.

  
Only those with extremely developed brains can feel the small change. Artemis doesn't know how they react internally, because she has never has the planets work against her, but she thinks that her converser feels something. A feeling similar to unwanted hands prying into their brain and carefully dissecting the pieces. Not a headache, she doesn't think, more like a feeling that someone or something is unwanted there. Maybe a very small and very brief stomachache.

  
But then again, that is for the more evolved brains. She hadn't encountered many in all of her years on Earth. No less than fifty people.

  
Her manipulation wasn't used very often. It took lots of power and was very draining. She only used her capabilities when needed. Because usually, her beauty is her best asset - her best power. She uses it to her advantage. And in this modern age she found herself living in, she had captured every standard.

  
Smooth, creamy skin that never blemished. High cheekbones and a narrow face. Ethereal green eyes that were reminiscent to that of emeralds, flakes of gold and hazel and unmatched wisdom; walnut shaped and wide-set. Small sets of freckles placed underneath small purple bags. Hallow and sickly-looking cheekbones. Full lips that were a natural crystal red. Pearly white teeth that glimmered when she smiled - a heart-stopping one, at that. Dark eyebrows that held a good shape, thick and slightly matted. A headful of curly brown hair with hints of golden highlights. Collarbones that stood out against her glowing skin, illuminated by the Sun. An ideal body for today's standards; wide-set hips and a small waist.

  
Artemis drew heads when she walked into a room and she knew it. She knew she was beautiful, witty, cunning, and slightly sadistic. She meant it to the best of her intentions and never used them irresponsibly. They were her Sagittarius traits.

  
It made up who she was.

  
The ghosts of her past life.


End file.
